25 and Counting
by Siren103
Summary: Dorothy, through no fault of her own, is assigned to be Quatre R. Winner's private bodyguard. Where this will lead, only time will tell.
1. Pretend Secretary

Hey guys.... this is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you guys like it. Don't be shy and review...lol.

I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters (I'd be rich if i did).

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

25.1

She sighed. Working for the Preventers wasn't as fun as they had made it seem in the presentations they showed recruits. But then again, she was now a secretary for Lady Une. Her partner was off for two months due to an injury he acquired in one of their missions. 'Damn Heero, perfect soldiers dont get hurt.' It's not like she didn't know what the real reason for his absence was, but she wasn't a gossip, and resented him for being able to get off. She had to wait a couple of months till she got her vacation. 'Thanks a lot Yuy.'   
  
She sighed. 25. 25. 25. The number just rang in her head incessantly. In two weeks she would be 25. How had her life come to this? Shouldn't she be out spending her money recklessly along with the other careless, stupid, good looking rich people? Granted, working for the Preventers had its quirks, but to be just a secretary now, to be taken out of where the action was, that was just preposterous. "When did picking up the phone and filing papers become rocket science?" she wondered aloud. This remark got her a few glares from the people around her. She made a small sound that sounded like a chuckle and turned her head. Just when she was going to get up to get some coffee the phone rang.   
  
"Preventers, Sector 4, how may I help you?" she answered. 'I sound like one of the maids that used to pick up the phones in my house.' "Yes, I'll make the connection right away." She put the person on hold and proceeded to inform Lady Une. She took the call and Dorothy hung up.  
  
'Now where was I? Oh, right, me turning 25.' She sighed and shook her head. Everyone she knew turned 25 gracefully. Agent Maxwell threw a big bash, where she got drunk. 'That was actually fun, except for the fact that I woke up naked next to the birthday boy. Thank God that by then he had broken it off with that black haired girl,or else it would have been hell.' She remembered distinctly that Agent Chang didn't leave his house until after his birthday had passed. She also heard that Sally Po had been with him in his house. She smirked, 'So much for his hate of women.'. Trowa Barton, was well, Trowa Barton. Quiet and agile. No one even knew his birthday had passed until his sister had mentioned it. She didn't know when exactly Heero Yuy's birthday was, not that she cared to find out. 'Stupid Yuy, 2 months off! Relena no doubt had her way with how much time he had off.' She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. 'One hour till my break. Could today go any slower?'. Quatre Raberba Winner had a ball in his honor thrown to him by ESUN. She had attended, and had in fact danced with the guest of honor. After that she had left to her house due to personal business, or so everyone thought. Truth be told she didn't really know why she had left, but had felt relieved when she did. When she finally snapped out of her train of thought and got up to get that cup of coffee she so badly needed, the phone rang again. 'What is this? A hotel?'. She grabbed the receiver with force and answered.  
  
"Preventers, Sector 4, how may I help you?". She didn't want to help anyone, she just wanted coffee. Was that too much to ask?  
  
"Report to my office immediately Agent Catalonia." With that, the line went dead. Dorothy sighed, and turned. Just about as she was about to reach for the doorknob she turned on her heel and began walking into the office on the other side of the hall. 'Une can wait, my coffee can't.' She began walking faster until she reached the little room. She turned to the coffee maker and took a cup. She filled it and put two sugars in it and sipped a little bit. 'Heaven' she sighed. She exited the room instantly and walked to Lady Une's office. When she reached the door and was about to turn the knob she was startled when the door opened itself. On the other side was Lady Une, with a glare that would shame Heero Yuy's.  
  
"I called you two minutes ago, what was the delay?' Lady Une said as headed for her desk.  
  
Dorothy entered the room and closed the door behind her. 'What? Is she going to have a heart attack over two minutes?'. "I was getting some much needed coffee." She answered. Lady Une lowered her glasses and glared at Dorothy.   
  
"Are you telling me that coffee is more important than an order from your superior?" Une asked, not at all entertained by Dorothy's lack of discipline. 'She wants to get fired, to bad she won't get her way' Lady Une thought delightfully.  
  
"Of course," answered Dorothy. "Now, what services do you require from me?" Dorothy asked as she sat on the seat opposite to Lady Une. 'If she called me in here to tell me to get her another danish like she did last time, I swear I'm not responsible for my words' she thought, annoyed.  
  
Lady Une straightened herself and took out a file out of her desk drawer. "Quatre Raberba Winner, head of the Winner Enterprises is in need of a new bodyguard. We found out that his former bodyguard, Richard Roberts, was leaking information to the press about Mr.. Winner's private and economic affairs. That as you know is a direct offence of the Preventer's Code of Conduct. Mr.. Winner must always be watched due to his status in the ESUN and his role in the Eve's War. He is a highly influential figure among the Preventer staff, and I'd rather have him alive, not dead."  
  
Dorothy looked at Lady Une with a smirk. "In other words, the richest man on this side of the solar system needs a babysitter because you don't want someone who periodically gives money to the ESUN and the Preventers dead. You could just have said that you want his money guarded, not him." She didn't really see why this was of any interest to her, but she intently listened to whatever Une had to say. Anything was better than pretending to be a pleasant secretary.  
  
"Right." Lady Une said and looked straight at Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy took a sip of her coffee and relished its taste in her mouth. 'Heaven' she thought to herself. "I suppose you want me to find good Preventer officers to take care of Mr.. Winner, and can keep things to themselves. But right off the bat I can tell you that your best bet would be to send in Trowa Barton. From what I heard, they became very close during the Eve's War." She stopped for a second. "VERY close." She said as s he chuckled. That's not the only thing she had heard, but then again she wasn't one to believe rumors. From what she had read Quatre R. Winner had become quite the playboy. How that ever came to pass, she had no idea. She doubted that he was a playboy, but then again, you never know.  
  
"It seems you're not understanding Dorothy." Lady Une said with a twinkle in her eye. Dorothy looked at her with a perplexed look on her face. "I have assigned you to be his new bodyguard."  
  
Dorothy didn't even bother trying to hide her surprise and annoyance. "What do you mean I'm his new bodyguard? I'm your secretary. I'm indispensable. I have a partner that's coming back in two months. I simply cannot accept. My sincere apologies."  
  
Lady Une looked at Dorothy with an amused look. She knew this would get her. "As I recall, Heero Yuy won't be coming back for another two months. You hate being my secretary, and as you so aptly described to me yesterday, you wanted to be where the action was. This, Dorothy, is where the _action_ is."  
  
"I didn't mean _that_ kind of action." Dorothy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We also don't want anyone to know that Mr.. Winner will be accompanied by a bodyguard. There is no need to alarm the press, or his family." Lady Une added.  
  
"That's exactly why you should send Trowa Barton. They're great friends." Dorothy implied shamelessly. "And besides, I think you're forgetting out little Libra incident that landed Mr..Winner in the hospital for a month."  
  
"And I think you're forgetting the frenzy that followed your dance with him at this birthday celebration. Rumors were flying left and right about how you two were involved." Lady Une said, her voice giving away her feelings of irritation.  
  
'I knew there was a reason for why I left that ball right away. Last thing I need is another scandal.' Dorothy sighed. She had no other choice, other than to quit or stay and be Lady Une's personal danish deliverer. "Fine. But tell me why you didn't give the job to Trowa Barton." she inquired.  
  
Lady Une sighed. "Mr.. Winner and Agent Barton had a falling out a couple of months ago, after Mr.. Winner broke off his relationship with Catherine Bloom." Dorothy remembered hearing about it from Relena. Things turned ugly towards the end of that relationship. They had made quite a couple. "Anyways, have your things ready by tomorrow morning. The shuttle leaves for L4 at 0800 hours." Lady Une informed Dorothy and turned to her computer screen. "You may clear out your desk right away." With that she passed Dorothy the file on Quatre and turned back to her work.  
  
"You couldn't just say 8:00 a.m.?" Dorothy asked as she left the room. 


	2. Quatum Cheatin

Chapter 2  
  
As she left Lady Une's office, Dorothy slammed the door behind her. This caused everyone in the room to jump and glare at Dorothy. Dorothy rolled her eyes, "Get over it." she said as she sat in her chair. _'When did becoming a babysitter become my job_.' Dorothy wasn't pleased at all with the turn of events. She picked up the phone and ordered someone to bring her a box, a DECENT looking box. She opened her desk drawers and took out all she had in them. Manicure kit, address book, and reports she had to file for Lady Une._ 'Dorothy C. Catalonia, granddaughter of Duchess Catalonia, personal babysitter.'_ She thought of her new title with disgust. This job would be nothing but a pain on her behind. She was more than positive that Mr. Winner was capable of taking care of himself, he was a Gundam Pilot for goodness sakes. If anything, he should be HER body guard. Not that she needed to be protected, Dorothy could defend herself with the best of them. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone was staring at her with amused eyes, and a box in hand.  
  
"Stop daydreaming about Kansas Dorothy.", the person said.  
  
Dorothy snapped awake, and felt her blood pressure rise. Then she smirked. "Repunzel, Repunzel, let down your hair." She looked up at the man standing infront of her desk. "So what? You're the new maintenance man? Geez Maxwell, you can't hold a job can ya?". Dorothy looked at him. He wasn't an eye sore at all. He was almost godly. Almost. Duo Maxwell had grown to be a tall, handsome man. His face was more well defined than before. 'No _baby-fat there.'_ If it wasn't for the fact that he was the prankster that he was, she might have fallen for him. Might.   
  
"Why Duo, where is that long, beautiful, chesnut mame that usually hung from your head? Has it disappeared?" Dorothy asked innocently. She knew exactly what had happened to it.  
  
Duo scowled. Only Dorothy could make him scowl like that. "You cut it off remember? You crazy woman."  
  
The innocent look she had faded, and turned to a look of realization. She looked like she was having an epiphany. She was quite the actress. "Oh that's right! See? That's what happens when you tell people I offered my body to you as a birthday present."  
  
She remembered like it had been yesterday. The day after Duo's party she had come into the Preventer building only to be greeted with whispers and pointing fingers. She had asked what all the looks and wispers were about, but no one answered. No one except one angry Hilde Schbeiker. Although Duo had broken up months before his birthday, she was obviously still in love with him. That became very obvious to Dorothy when Hilde tried to slap her. She told Dorothy of the rumors, and the next day Duo had woken up with half of his characteristic braid missing. She had left behind a note that said something along the lines of _'No need to thank me. Love, Dorothy.'  
_  
Dorothy took all that was on top of her desk and put it on the box. She picked up the box and shoved it into Duo's arms. "I'm hungry, let's go eat." With that she walked around her desk and headed for the elevators, with Duo on her tail.  
  
Duo watched Dorothy carefully on the way down. She was certainly beautiful. She was tall, somewhere around 5'9". Her hair was no longer the platinum blonde it had been during the war, it war more of a golden color. Her hair looked like it had been kissed by the sun. She had bangs now, Relena style bangs. Only hers were more stylish to keep up with the times. Her hair was in a high ponytail that allowed everyone to admire her features, although her eyes were hidden by the bangs. Something he was sure would stay that way. Her new hair style made her look like some sort of angel. _'A devilish angel.'_, he thought. But an angel non the less. Her body had matured, as is to be expected. And he noticed long ago that she wore her Preventer uniform tighter than any other female officer, allowing everyone who looked at her to admire her curvacious body.  
  
"You know you should put your hair back every once in a while. Let people look at your eyes." The same eyes he had fallen in love with two years ago. He hadn't told anyone that she was the reason he had broken off his engagement to Hilde. He wouldn't tell her of his feelings toward her until he felt the time was right, and he was sure that she would be able to return his feelings. The only person he had admitted any of this was to Heero. He had been floored by his confession, but understood him.  
  
"It's rude to stare Maxwell." She said looking at him through the corner of her eye. "And how I wear my hair is none of your concern." She had heard that Duo had a crush on her, but she refused to believe that. She never denied that he was attractive, but she didn't care to start something that would bring about another scandal like the one that involved her and Milliardo Peacecraft. Besides, Duo was dating Sylvia Noventa. And she didn't care about pursuing anything with Duo Maxwell. While she understood why so many women were infatuated with him, she never saw him that way. He was the man she could count on to annoy her always.  
  
Duo sighed and and leaned agains the elevator wall. "When is this thing gonna get to the last floor. I'm hungry!", Duo whined. He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach was grumbling. "If I don't eat something soon, I'm gonna get bad breath."  
  
Dorothy looked at him."What makes you think you don't have bad breath already?" she asked innocently. Duo shot her a look.  
  
The elevator bell rang, announcing they had reached their destination."Finally!" Duo exclaimed as he stepped off the elevator.  
  
"Ever heard of the saying 'Ladies first'?", Dorothy asked. Her irritation shinning through in her voice. '_Idiot_' she thought.  
  
"I wasn't aware you were a lady." he said as he walked up to the front desk. He smiled at Penelope, the receptionist. "Hey gorgeous," he greeted. "Any calls for me?".   
  
Penelope shook her head. "None handsome." She passed him the sign out sheet and smiled. "When are you finally going to take me on that date Duo. I've been waiting since forever." She gave him an enticing smile, and unbottuned the top button of her blouse.  
  
Dorothy could have gagged. She walked toward Duo, and took the place next to him. She took the sheet from Duo's hand, almost tearing it, and signed. "Do I have to remind you, Ms. Sakamoto, that 1. you are a married woman. 2. Mr. Maxwell is dating Sylvia Noventa. And 3. It is very distasteful of you to show off your body in such a cheap way." She turned on her heel. "Let's go Maxwell" she said sternly as she left his side.  
  
Duo apologized to Penelope and ran to catch up with Dorothy. When he finally reached her he slowed his pace. "She's divorced you know." He told her matter-of-factly. "I would never think of becoming involved with a woman who was in a relationship with someone else."  
  
Dorothy opened the trunk of her car and motioned for him to put the box in it. "I see. But it is alright with you to be flirting with other women while you are in a very public relationship with Ms. Noventa." Dorothy walked around to the driver side and unlocked the car.  
  
Duo walked to the passenger side, and when he heard the door become unlocked he opened it and got into the car. He continued to speak as he saw Dorothy start the car. "I can't help it if the ladies find me irresistable. Besides, if they flirt it would be rude for me to not return the favor. If I cheat, it doesn't mean i wanted to. I'd probably just get caught up in the moment. And I can't be held accountable for my passions."  
  
"So what you're saying is that that rule doesn't apply to you?" she asked as she backed the car out.   
  
Duo put his seatbelt on, knowing how reckless Dorothy tended to be on the road. Her license had been revoked countless times, but since she worked for the Preventers, and was a close friend of the Vice Foreign Minister, she always managed to have it un-revoked one might say. "What I'm saying is that someone's definition of what constitutes cheating is in direct proportion to how much they themselves want to cheat-."  
  
Dorothy stopped at the red light and looked at Duo. "That's moral relativism-."  
  
Duo shrugged and looked out the window. He took a deep breath and looked at Dorothy. "Call it whatever you want, Sylvia knows this little fling isn't anything serious. We're just having fun. And anyways, believe it or not I happen to be a man of honor, not to sound like Wufei. I would never cheat on a woman."  
  
"You better make sure she has that crystal clear. From what I heard she's already looking at wedding dresses." Dorothy said as she pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot. It had taken her 20 minutes to get there. _'I'm getting slow. Better drive faster next time_.' She looked at Duo and laughed outloud at the look on his face. The color had completely drained from his skin. "Afraid of commitment Mr. Maxwell?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What do you mean she's looking at wedding dresses, we've only been dating for a month." there was fear in his voice.  
  
Dorothy laughed. "I'm just kidding. Her cousin, Helen, is getting married."  
  
Duo sighed a sigh of relief. "That's a very cruel thing to say."  
  
Dorothy shrugged. " So is saying I offered you my body." Dorothy found a parking space and parked her car. _'I should have just gone to the valet parking area._' she thought as she stepped out of the car.  
  
They entered the restaurant and were made to wait over 15 minutes. "Why are these places always so full? Doesn't anyone know how to cook these days?" she mumbled under her breath. She tried blowing her bangs out of her face but failed.   
  
"If it's such a bother for you to wait, why don't you just go cook then?" Duo asked looking around.  
  
"Duo please. The day I step into a kitchen and cook willingly is the day you and I get married." Just as she finished her sentence the host came and showed them personally to their table.

--------

After the meal had been over, Dorothy and Duo drove to the apartment complex they lived in. As was stated in the Preventer Rule Book, or Bible as Dorothy called it, Preventer officers were to live in the living quarters paid by the Preventers 5 months out of the year. Duo and Dorothy parted ways there. He was headed to Trowa's place, and Dorothy had some packing to do for her trip to L4. She read in the report she wouldn't be there for more than a week because Mr. Winner had business to attend on the Earth the following week.  
  
Dorothy entered her apartment and took off her high heels. It was also stated in the Preventer Rule Book that flat combat boots were to be worn at all times, and that clothes had to be loose in order to allow more movement when in battle. Dorothy made sure she not follow those rules. Just because she was a Preventer didn't mean she had to stop being a woman. She got special permission from Une to dress the way she did. Tight uniform, high heels.  
  
She walked to the phone and saw the answering machine beeping, indicating she had a message. She checked the caller ID. It was grandmother Celina. Dorothy rolled her eyes. Contrary to popular belief, Dorothy was not the only member of her family left. She had countless cousins, uncles, and aunts. Not to mention one very alive grandmother. The same grandmother that forced Dorothy to wear her hair the way she did now. Dorothy picked up the phone and dialed her number. A very haughty voice answered the phone and Dorothy guessed that it was Alphonse, her grandmother's personal butler. How personal Dorothy didn't care to know, it was typical in Dorothy's family to keep secrets.  
  
"Good afternoon Alphonse, this is Dorothy. Please put Grandmother Celina on the phone." Dorothy said as she headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. _'It's offical, I'm addicted_.'  
  
She heard some noise on the other end and then she heard a woman's voice on the other line. A high, annoying voice. "Dorothy darling, what a surprise!"  
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Grandmother how are you?" she asked politely.  
  
"I'm quite alright dear. I'll be better if you tell me that you finally found someone to marry. Especially if it's that Peacecraft boy." her grandmother said cheerily. Dorothy's grandmother was obsessed with the idea of marrying Dorothy, being that she was the only of the females, other than Mariemaya, that was not engaged or married.  
  
Dorothy closed her eyes and shook her head in irritation. "Mr.Milliardo is a healthy 28 grandmother, I hardly consider that the age of a boy. And no, I didn't call to announce that I'm getting married."  
  
"Then why did you call? I'm a very busy woman you know." Her grandmother said in a stern voice. Dorothy imagined this is what her grandfather, Duke Dermail, had been attracted to. Her grandmother was a no nonsense type of woman. Always to the point, and never beating around the bush. Much like Dorothy.  
  
"I called to tell you that I will be going to L4, which means I won't be able to attend the charity dinner you'll be hosting in 2 days. So sorry."  
  
"Oh poo. And here I was inviting some gentlemen I would like you to meet, to see if one of them were of any interest to you. Now you won't meet them!" Grandmother Celina never gave up.  
  
"Such a shame. So sorry to hear that." Dorothy said, trying to sound sincere. Celina was always playing matchmaker, although 2 of her matches had ended up in divorce.  
  
"Well, what's done is done. And if you must go, go you must. What will you be doing in L4 anyways? I thought you hated traveling to the colonies." Her grandmother inquired. Celina also tended to be a busybody.  
  
"I will be Quatre R. Winner's personal bodyguard." As soon as the words left her lips, she regreted them. She could almost see the twinkle in her grandmother's eyes.  
  
"Personal you say? Why Dorothy, this is the best thing that's ever happened to you! Make the Winner man fall in love with you, he is a great match. Rich, good name, good family, and let's not forget his great looks. He puts that Peacecraft child to shame!" her grandmother exclaimed.  
  
"Grandmother please!" Dorothy said with exasperation. "This is strictly work. And I have no desire to have any sort of romantic entaglement with a playboy like Mr. Winner. He sleeps with a different woman everyday!"  
  
"Dorothy please. You can't believe everything you hear. Unless it's coming from me ofcourse." Celina chided. "Besides, I'm sure if anyone can change a man, that person is certainly you."  
  
Dorothy sighed. "Grandmother please, get your head out of the clouds. Anyways, I need to get packing. Have a good day."  
  
"Oh alright, do as you wish. Have a safe trip dear. I'll have suitors for you when you come back."  
  
"Goodbye Grandmother!" Dorothy said annoyed. With that she hung up the phone. '_Quatre_ _Winner and I in love. The idea is laughable_.' Dorothy walked out of the kitchen with her cup of coffee and a danish and sat in the couch opposite the TV. She had to catch up on her stories and current events before she went to L4. Now was as good a time as any. 

--------------------------------------------

-I got those quotes from sex and the city. I love that show, and that was one of my fave episodes.

I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review.

Ja ne!


	3. Fly Me to the Moon err Colonies

_Hey Hey Hey! Here's the brand new chapter!_

_italics = thoughts_

_I don't own GW_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Fly Me to the Moon... err... Colonies**

She walked through the long corridor that led to the office with a look that would scare the devil himself. She reached two mahogany doors and pushed them open. The doors flung open with such a loud bang that everyone who was standing behind her looked in her direction, surprised by the loud noise. She looked at the large space that stood behind the door. _'Where the hell's that secretary?' _She got near the door and heard some shuffeling coming from the inside of the office. '_Guess that answers that question.' _She grabbed the bronze handles and swung the doors open. These, too, opened with a bang.

What she saw inside made her blood boil. There they were. Two people that tried to making it seem as if they were working. The fact that their clothes looked all disheveled didn't really help their cause. His hair was a mess, and her blouse was all wrinkled. Not to mention the fact that her lips looked swollen.

"Oh give it up." She said in an irritated manner. Dorothy walked up to the desk and looked at the sight before her. She wasn't ugly, she was a plain type of pretty. Dark brown hair that brought out green eyes. For some reason she thought of Trowa. This of course was not his sister, but she looked like she might as well be.

The woman tried to fixed her clothes as fast as possible. She knew she was being stared at, which only made her more nervous. Her hands were shaking so badly that she had trouble buttoning her blouse. She was surprised when slender fingers removed her hands from where they had been and finished buttoning up her blouse. She looked up at Dorothy.

"Done and done. Now you can get out and start doing some real work."

The blond man put his tie on, straightening his shirt, and rubbed off what appeared to be lip gloss off his cheeks. The woman straightened her skirt, and ran out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Dorothy was so angry she could scream. Thankfully, she had self control.

She had been stuck at the landing area for shuttles for more than 4 hours.'He _has time to fool around with his secretary, but doesn't have time to send someone to pick up his bodyguard. MEN! Better yet, RICH MEN!'_ She had been told by Lady Une that Mr. Winner had arranged it so that she would be picked up by one of his men. No such man showed up. She took a taxi from the shuttle port to Winner Enterprises and was greeted with Quatre and his secretary, trying to make believe they were working. '_There's no doubt in my mind anymore. He's deffinetly a playboy. Either that or he belongs to an escort service_.' She smirked a bit at her next thought. _'Maybe he runs the escort service. Hm_.'

Quatre ran a hand through his hair and smiled at her. "Miss Dorothy, have we forgotten what manners are?"

Dorothy looked at him incredulously, she couldn't believe it! "Mr. Winner, I think you are hardly in the position to tell me what manners are. But then again I wasn't aware that it was office etiquette to fool around with your secretary. Especially since she is someone that has been leaking information about you and your financial status to the media."

"You must be confused. Agent Roberts was the culprit, not Mary." He said looking through the documents in his desk. He was thankful that he had heard the loud bang from the doors, or else he might have been caught in a very compromising position.

"Mary? On a first name basis already? My, my. It seems this one might actually get you to the altar." Dorothy laughed. "For a playboy, you sure are naive. Ms. Avalon was at one time the girlfriend of Roberts. They broke it off a couple of weeks ago. Not only that but she used to work for the Military's Investigation Department, from where she was dismissed for not following the rules and having bad work ethics. Thanks to her traning as a military officer she was able to leak information out of your accounts and your personal planner with ease. But then again, I don't know if I should be telling you this. It seems to me that you have become the kind of man that doesn't bother knowing such things as an employee's background as long as you get what you want from her. Or am I wrong?"

Quatre scowled. "I don't think it's wise to be talking to your employer and superior in such a patronizing tone, Agent Catalonia. Or have you forgotten that you are here to be my bodyguard."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed. "Is that so? Well then I must have suffered a stupid attack. Here I thought I was under Lady Une's jurisdiction, that this was just another assignment, and that I was protecting your best interest by telling you what your backstabbing secretary does behind your back. But I suppose you see her firing as an inconvenience for what she is really here for. Huh Mr. Winner?"

Quatre scowled again. He didn't like what Dorothy was implying, he wasn't the type of man that would use women in any way. But then again he understood why she would get that impression. The fact that all of his friendships were turned into conquests and what not on the society pages, him being a playboy was a logical conclusion to come to. Him loosing control with the secretary was unacceptable, so Dorothy had been right about that. Nevertheless she was being disrespectful, but he'd let it slip by. After all, it was Dorothy.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Ms. Avalon come into my office immediatly. It's urgent."

Dorothy smirked. "Well I bet she hasn't heard those words before."

Mary came in, with a pad and pen in hand. "Yes Mr. Winner?"

Quatre looked at her with an indifferent look. "You're fired, please collect your personal things immediatly." He sighed. "You can go now."

"But-but-but Mr. Winner. I don't unders--"

Dorothy cut her off. "Your involvement with Agent Roberts makes you a highly suspicious person. And the fact that you've been leaking information to the press and political rebels doesn't help your cause. Do as Mr. Winner says or I will have security escort you out personally, and sue you for breach of your contract and for invading Mr. Winner's privacy."

Mary's eyes narrowed for a second, and then she nodded. Dorothy Catalonia wasn't someone she wanted to mess with. "As you wish." She bowed and exited the office.

Dorothy watched her go. When she turned around to look to where Quatre's desk was she was face to face with his chest. She looked up. _'When did he get this tall?' _He was somwhere around 6'3". She could see through his suit that he worked out. She looked up and looked at his eyes. The innocence that she had seen there almost 5 years ago was still there, along with something else that she couldn't describe. His hair still covered his eyes, and was the same shade of blonde as before. His skin looked soft, and he smelled like something... something sweet and spicy. '_He still wears the same cologne'_. She breathed in the smell, but supressed the memories the scent brought to her mind. She hadn't realized that he had his hands on her shoulders until she looked away from his eyes.

Dorothy took a step backward. "Mr. Winner, please make sure you keep your distance from me at all times."

Quatre sighed softly and ran his hand through his hair. "Ms. Catalonia, I was not able to arrange an apartment for you, or a hotel suite. You will be staying in my house until we leave for Earth next week. Once we're on Earth we'll be staying in hotel suites, yours will be next to mine of course, and will be joined by a door."

He looked at the closed door. "Now there's the pressing matter of finding a trustworthy secretary."

She kept her eyes on him. "I have already arranged for one. He will be here first thing tomorrow morning. You won't have to worry about the press learning of any of your private matters anymore. Mr. Stanton is a trustworthy man that has worked for the Preventers for some time now."

"It seems you took care of everything Agent Catalonia. You have my gratitude."

Dorothy smirked. She was about to reply but decided against it. If this mission was going to go smoothly, she would have to make nice with Winner. Not that it would be hard. From what she had heard, and experienced, Quatre was quite the easy going, friendly man. '_This should be a piece of cake.'_

Quatre looked at his watch. 6:00 p.m. He walked to his desk and picked up his brief case. "I'll be heading home now, will you be acompanying me in the same car, or have you arranged a different means of transportation?"

Dorothy scowled. _'Damn colonies.' _Even though she could get away with driving without a license on Earth, the colonies were a different story. After her shuttle had landed, and Quatre's men were nowhere in sight, Dorothy had gone to rent a car, but was denied the right due to the fact that her license had been revoked on Earth three times already.

"Mr. Winner I am your bodyguard, we are not to be separated at any time."

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk. "Does this mean that I don't have to go through the trouble of telling the maids to have a room ready for you when we arrive at my estate? It would be nice to try and see how much we've grown in a certain area." He held Dorothy's chin, making her look up at his eyes which were implying the obvious, with a sly smirk on his face.

Dorothy removed his finger from under her chin. She wanted to slap the smirk off his face. "Mr. Winner, gentlemen don't imply such things. But then again, gentlemen don't have sex in their place of work either."

"And ladies don't get involved with married men Ms. Dorothy." He opened the door and watched as Dorothy walked stiffly out of the office with a scowl in her face. '_So, the rumors were true?'_

So much for becoming quick buddies.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When he entered the room the temperature seemed to drop. He was as stoic as ever, and one could guess a bit annoyed. At what? Duo would rather not know.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have two months off or something?" Duo asked, looking at Heero with inquiring eyes.

"I see you've been talking to Dorothy."

Duo sighed. He had been looking forward to getting away from Heero's glare for the next two months. '_I wonder what could ha--'. _Then it hit him. "Don't tell me you and Relena got into ANOTHER argument? Over what this time? Chairs? Her hair color? You hair style? How you watch over her like you're her shadow?"

Heero glared, but didn't answer. It was true, he and Relena argued over stupid things, but at least they were communicating. And that's one of the things that kept their relationship stable, and on a smooth course. Besides, it made the sex better. (hehe).

"I'm telling ya buddy, you gotta give women their space, and let them do what they will. With limits of course. You don't wanna suffocate poor Relena do ya?" Duo looked at him and smiled. "Look at me and Dorothy."

Heero looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He bit the inside of his cheek in order to not burst out laughing.

"Sure," Duo continued, ignoring Heero's expression. "She doesn't know I'm in love with her. But I'm not running the risk of loosing her, seeing as she's had 9 relationships in the past two years. Which means that she hasn't found the one, and is just looking for a good time, someone who can distract her. Someday soon she'll come to realize that I'm good for her, that I'm the one for her. And we'll have a happily ever after, with 10 kids."

"You sure about that?" Heero asked.

"Of course. Plus she won't be going on missions for a while, because of what happened with you, and because of her grandmother."

"Duo, you do know that she's on a job right now?" Heero said as he logged into his account and began typing away.

"What are you talking about? She's Lady Une's secretary. And besides she hasn't metioned it to me."

"Are you scuh a big part of her life that she tells you everything?" Heero glanced at Duo for a second, and then turned back to his computer screen.

Duo hesitated to answer. What kind of question was that? Of course he was a big part of her life, he's that important. Sure, him and Dorothy weren't buddy buddy, but they got along great. '_Sort of. I make her laugh.' _And she always told him things like her missions. '_Well, not always_.' Missions. Heero had said something about Dorothy being on a mission.

"What job is she on?"

"She will be Quatre's body guard until they find a suitable one for him. She's on L4 right now." Heero answered.

"Oh..." His heart dropped a little, but he recovered quickly. "Well I know nothing's gonna happen. Quatre isn't interested in Dorothy when he's got herds of beautiful women at his beck and call. So I'm in safe territory." Duo said, although he didn't believe his own words for a second.

"You seem to forget that everyone knows that Quatre has a thing for Dorothy, everyone that's important anyways. What make you think he wouldn't make a move on her? He's been attracted to her for years now."

"Relena gossips too much." Duo said turning around in his chair. Heero was right.

"What do you expect from a woman?" the voice came from the door.

"Wufei, there are these thigns called manners. I don't know if you've heard of them. And you know butting into someone's conversation is a lack of manners, as well as not knocking before entering."

Wufei looked at Duo. "You sound more and more like Dorothy every day. If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with her."

Duo laughed. "Me? In love with Dorothy? Yeah right." But truth be told I love her more than my life.

"And the door was open too, no sense in knocking there. Anyways," Wufei said, turning to Heero. "Here are the reports you asked me for on the phone. Make some sense out of them, I'm tired of looking at them. Give me a call if you figure them out." With that he left the office.

"You should be careful, and tell her how you feel before someone else does. I get the feeling that that attraction Quatre has for her isn't one sided. Remember that they were involved 5 years ago." Heero said as he stood and walked out of the office.

Duo stood up and walked to the window. He stood there for a while. Heero was right, he had to make his move soon. He just didn't know when. He looked at his watch, and grabbed his coat off the coat rack. '_Sylvia better be ready, I don't want to miss the previews.'_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry it took so long guys.. but I'm making it up as I go along   
Please bear with me._

_I'm making the guys tall 'cause I love tall guys... lol. And I made Dorothy tall 'cause she doesn't strike me as the short type..lol.. and 'cause I'm tall. :)_

_Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!_

_Ja ne! Siren_


	4. SOS

**Well.... here's chapter 4.... lol... took a long time I know, but school is hard. -.-;;  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any comments review, review, review!  
Siren03**

**-------**

**Chapter 4 - S.O.S.**

The car ride to the Winner estate was anything but short. Dorothy wanted to know who had the bright idea of working in a company more than and hour away from their house.

She had believed that Quatre would have a stretch limousine take them home so she could keep her distance from him, but she had no such luck. Instead he had a town car, which wasn't small, but she would have preferred to keep more of a distance between herself and Quatre. She was sitting next to him trying to think of things that would help her become distracted, so that the smell of his cologne would not take over her senses. She decided to make some conversation to make the long ride feel a bit shorter.

"So... how's life?" she asked. The minute the words left her lips she cursed herself on the inside for sounding like a school girl. Something she was far from. _Exactly what kind of question is that Dorothy Catalonia? 'How's life?', what are you some prepubescent 13 year old. Next thing you know I'll be thinking he has cooties. That's the kind of question women with no experience in the world ask. _And Dorothy Catalonia had more experience then she would have liked.

"It's fine," he answered. He looked at her a bit perplexed. "Why do you ask? In fact, why do you care?"

She didn't have to think hard to come up with an answer, she just let the words flow out as they wished. "Because I'm your bodyguard, and I need to know every aspect of your life. Be that economical, psychological... romantic. Anything that might be helpful to me for detecting who might be a possible danger to you... And there is no need for the hostility Mr. Winner."

Quatre tried to hide his chuckle but could not. Then he just burst out laughing. Through his half closed eyes he saw that Dorothy did not know what was so funny, and was becoming quite irritated. He stopped laughing after a couple of seconds and cleared his throat. "Exactly what is it that you want to know Dorothy Catalonia. You know, better than anyone else, everything there is to know about me. I'm pretty sure you researched my life thoroughly before coming to L4. It's very unlike you to beat around the bush and not ask the question."

Dorothy's blood boiled. She hated the fact that he knew her so well. _Oooooh this man! _"I'm just trying to make polite conversation to make this long ride shorter. Had I remembered how far your estate is from Winner Enterprises, I would have brought some work."

"Polite conversation huh? If I remember correctly you never believed in such a thing. Especially when it came to someone you obviously hold a grudge for. Say, for example, me."

"Well people change." She said this and looked out the window. _And oh how you've changed._ "And you are mistaken in your belief that I have anything against you". As she stared at the artificial sky she thought about how things had been between them years ago. How one day everything just ended suddenly.

Quatre looked at her and felt his chest burning on the inside. "Nothing endures but change Ms. Dorothy."

Dorothy heard the ring of a cell phone, looked in his direction. Quatre picked up, and suddenly his eyes seem to light up when he heard the voice on the other line. She then turned back to the window. Looking at the artifical night sky she wondered who was the person who had such an effect on Quatre. She remembered how he used to look at her with the same eyes and made her feel like she was the only one in the world for him. Like she was the only one in his world. She remembered his kisses and his scent, his embrace, his laughter, and his smile.

When she heard his laughter she turned from the window to look in his direction. He seemed so happy. He had moved on with his life. _How could he have moved on so quickly? Oi, don't bother yourself with thinking about that Dorothy. Remember you moved on and made a life for yourself too. A life without him. It's only normal he would do the same._ She heard him laugh again and she her chest became hot and began to ache a bit. She felt as if her heart had broken a little.

Quatre looked at her and saw something in her eyes. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew he had seen it before. He had seen the same look on one particular day, many years ago. He hung up the phone, and just then the car stopped. "I'm sorry Ms. Dorothy you were saying?"

"Nothing." She answered sternly. She picked up her bags and almost ran out of the car.

Quatre got out as well. "Are you angry Ms. Dorothy?" _Or are you jealous._ He shook his head. _Stop it Winner._

"I don't know why you would come to that conclusion, but no, as a matter of fact I'm not angry. I'm just a bit tired." She looked as the driver went to the trunk to take out her suit case in order to avoid his gaze.

"Well after waiting for 4 hours at the landing area I wouldn't blame you." He said with a twinkle in his eyes as he waited for her.

Dorothy looked at him, with realization written all over her face. "You did it on purpose! You knew I had been there waiting and you never really intended to send your men to go and get me did you? You... you... you jerk!" she exclaimed. She could imagine Duo pulling a stunt like that, but never Quatre.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are we going to go inside the house?" Quatre asked. That was the exact reaction he had wanted from her.

"Let's go" she said as she walked past him.

Quatre caught up with her and they reached the doors of the house side by side.

Dorothy calmed herself down and prepared to see the smiling, warm face of Quatre's house keeper Mrs. La Salle. When the door opened and she was about to give the woman a hug she realized that the woman had gotten taller. And that, in fact, the woman was a man.

"Welcome home Sir. I'm glad you're here safely." said the man as he bowed slightly.He then took Dorothy's bags gently from her hands and moved aside so they could enter the house.

"Thank you Jeremy." Quatre said as he and Dorothy entered the house. "Please take Ms. Dorothy's luggage to her room. I will escort her there later, but first we have some work to do. Please have Yasmine bring us some tea to the library." Quatre took Dorothy's jacket off and gave it to Jeremy.

"As you wish sir." Jeremy turned around and headed for the stairs.

_Yasmine? _Dorothy thought as Quatre led her to the library. She gave him a questioning look. "I was not aware you and I had work to do."

"The library is where I tend to relax. But there are a couple of things you must help me with," Quatre said as he opened the library doors. "Unless of course, you are too tired and wish to retire for the night."

Dorothy shook her head and walked side by side with Quatre. All the paintings that had been hung in the walls were changed. The walls were a different color. Even the floors were different. When they finally reached the library she was glad she atleast recognized the door. When they entered the library she looked around and almost didn't recognize it.

Quatre looked at her but didn't say anything. He sat on the black leather couch and picked up some paper work. Dorothy sat in the chair in front of the couch and looked at her nails. _I need a manicure._ She had never expected to be alone with Quatre in his study again. It was strange and familiar at the same time. She studied him carefully. _What happened to us Quatre?_ she thought to herself. Then she shook her head. _Oh! Dorothy snap out of it, this is not the time and the place for you to be sentimental. And why the hell did you not bring your manicure kit? These nails are shameful!_

There was a knock on the door of the library and then two maids entered. Twin maids. _Twins? Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day this happened. _Dorothy thought. Then she looked suspiciously at Quatre. _I hope they're just maids, or else this is one twisted house._

Quatre looked up and smiled. "Yasmine, Jeannine. Please leave the tea on the desk. You can both retire for the night. And please make sure to tell Gerard to close the front gate."

The two women did as directed and put the tea on the table. They then bowed and left the room quietly.

Dorothy stared at the door, and then the library. And then she thought about how much of the house she had seen during their short walk to the library. She barely recognized the house. She remembered how she had helped redecorate it when her and Winner were dating, _or whatever it was._

Quatre got up from the couch and poured them both some tea. He walked towards her and gave her a cup and then proceeded to sit back down on the couch.

Dorothy put the tea in the coffee table in front of her. She wasn't a fan of tea. Coffee was more her thing.

He felt like he was being watched so he looked up at Dorothy. She averted her gaze somewhere else, but he had already seen her looking at him. "Is there something wrong Ms. Dorothy?"

"I thought you needed my help with something. But you seem to be doing fine on your own." Dorothy answered nonchanlanty.

"I'm sorry it seems that I have already resolved the problem. My apologies." Quatre said as he looked at the papers in his hands.

"When did you remodel the house?" Dorothy asked suddenly. She would have prefered to have eased into asking that question but sometimes she didn't have control of her tongue.

Quatre looked at her straight in the eye. For a second there Dorothy thought she saw pain in his eyes, but she wasn't sure. "The day after you left I called a decorator. I didn't need any reminders that you had been a part of my life." He looked at her and saw something like shock on her face. "Catherine also helped me decorate some parts of the house when were involved."

"I see." Dorothy felt hurt, but then again she couldn't blame him. _What were you expecting Catalonia? He wasn''t going to wait forever._ She just never expected he would start moving on the day after she had left. "I didn't --".

Quatre stood up from the couch abruptly, and put the documents back in their folders. "Ms. Dorothy I think we should call it a night. I'll escort you to your room now."

Dorothy nodded and stood up. "Let's go." She was a bit startled by his quick motions but didn't mention it. She wasn't in the mood either.

As Quatre led Dorothy to her room he couldn't help but look at her. The woman who he had never wanted to see again, and yet always wanted to be near at the same time, always found a way back into his life, and was now walking right next to him. His impossible love, his only love, was the woman who standing right next to him. She had changed since he had seen her. She looked even more beautiful then when he had seen her at his birthday celebration. When they had been left alone in his office during the afternoon he had wanted nothing more but to take her into his arms and kiss her until he had no breath left. _What she does to my heart no one else can do. Why are you still in my mind when I'm obviously not in yours?_

When they reached the room Quatre opened the door for her and left without saying anything.

_What's with this guy? _Dorothy thought. _One minute he has manners and the next he doesn't. And I thought Duo was something._

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. This was going to be a long mission.

--------

When she entered her room she walked to the window and opened the balcony doors. As she stepped onto the balcony she saw a blob of white in the gardens. She saw that it was Quatre, who seemed to be having a light conversation with one of the servants. Dorothy turned to go back inside and didn't notice that Quatre had been staring at her.

Once she was in the room again she heard the phone ring. She sat on the side of the bed and picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Ms. Catalonia you seem to have a phone call from a gentleman called Duo Maxwell. Would you like to recieve his call?" said the voice on the other line.

Dorothy sighed. _Duo a gentleman, if that's not a joke then I dont know what is. _"Yes, put him through please."

"Ey Dorothy, how are ya?" Duo asked.

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?" she asked as she walked to the bathroom.

"You know how Relena's a gossip?"

"Uh huh." She said, not really caring where he was getting at.

"Well it seems to be rubbing off on Heero."

She heard Duo yawn and wondered why he was so tired. It was only 9:30. "Yes, well. What do you want Duo? I'm busy at the moment."

"Geez, Dorothy where's all your food? There's only coffee and sugarless cornflakes in here. Which is funny because you put four spoons of sugar into your coffee."

"Jesus! What are you doing in my apartment Duo? Ever heard of privacy? If my skirts go missing again I'm really going to begin to worry about you. That and I'll tell Francis you really are his type. If you get what I'm saying. Which of course you don't."

"HEYYYY" Duo said loudly. "I resent that! And anyways I explained to you last time why I needed to borrow your skirt."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just warning you. Anyways, I'm going to hang up now. If my coffee cans go missing, I'm gonna kill you."

"I'm sure. Anyways, your grandmother called me to ask me to tell you that she wants to know how your engagement is progressing. Which is funny because you don't even have a boyfriend. And if you do, why haven't you told me?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Duo!" She hung up the phone and went back into the room, closing the bathroom door behind her. _I tell the woman it's just work, and all of a sudden I'm engaged. Next thing I know she has a date for a wedding and three priests lined up._

She had taken all of her clothes off while she was in the bathroom and slipped on her night gown. Her grandmother was too much. _I wonder how Duo got into my apartment._ With that, she turned the light off and went to bed. She had a long day ahead of her.


	5. I'm here to ahem protect you

Hey guys... long time.. lol... well here's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy it

remember that the _italics - thoughts_..... read, and review and tell me if you guys like it or not..

laters,  
Siren

**----**

**Chapter 5 - I'm Here To -ahem- Protect You.. **

Duo walked into Dorothy's apartment for the eighth time that week. He had heard from Lady Une that she would be returning to earth with Quatre today, so he took this as his last chance to walk around freely and see Dorothy's room. Sure that sounded creepy and psychotic when he told Heero, but it was all in the name of love. That and he had broken one of her lamps a couple of nights ago and wanted to replace it with an exact replica. He was a man's man, but that didn't mean he wanted to experience the wrath of Dorothy Catalonia.

He had tried for the past week to get into her room. Dorothy apparently had more than 20 locks on her room, if that wasn't it she had one hell of a lock. When he was able to unlock the door, he entered Dorothy's room and looked at it. _One day, Dorothy and I will use this room... not sure how... but we will._ He noticed that her room looked like it had been decorated for a very delicate person, he wasn't sure if this room was Dorothy-esque, because she certainly didn't act delicate... with him anyways. The walls were white with very thin lilac stripes. Her bed looked pretty clean, and her night stands were in perfect order. The room looked almost perfect, except for all the bras that were lying on the floor that led to her closet. Satisfied with what he had seen, and a bit freaked out that he had acted like a stalker and gotten into Dorothy's room without being invited, he decided to leave. _This is too much, even for you Duo._

He exited the room and walked into the living room. He put the lamp on the on the table next to the black leather couch and tried arranging it to the way he had found it. No matter what position he gave it, it never looked right, so he did what any normal male would do in this situation... he gave up. As he headed for the door to leave the apartment, he noticed that the answering machine was beeping. He stood next to it cocked his head left, then right, then left again, and then right again. Naughty Duo would try to find out who the message was from, but Angel Duo knew it was an invasion of privacy. Naughty Duo reasoned that this would be a doorway into the Dorothy he wanted to know so badly, but Angel Duo reasoned that if Dorothy were to find out that he had been meddling with her answering machine, something she was very fond of for no apparent reason, there would be hell to pay. _Naughty Duo wins, and anyways I'm human. She'll forgive me._

He leaned down and pressed the play button. He heard the beep and then waited for the message. As he heard the message he couldn't believe it.

"Dorothy, it's me.... I know I told you I would stop calling, but I really need to speak with you. I miss... um.... I know it's been a couple of months, but I can't get you or our conversations out of my head. I know that being involved with me caused you problems with the Preventers and with other things, but this is something important... I do understand why you wouldn't want to be involved with me, but there are things I just can't help... I promise this won't turn into a scandal like it did last time. Please call me as soon as possible. I'll be waiting." Beep. Duo shook his head in amazement.

_So this is what Dorothy had been up to. _As he stared at the answering machine he remembered the scandal that Dorothy had been in a couple of months back because of this man. She was put on probation, and had reporters coming at her left and write, asking how it felt to have broken up the marriage of such an important family. Most of what Duo knew about Dorothy had come straight from her mouth; she wasn't the type to lie to make herself seem grandiose. During that time Lady Une had appointed Duo as Dorothy's temporary bodyguard until things settled down. Strangely enough, for Duo anyways, she had never told him exactly what went on between herself and the Preventer Skirt-Chaser, as the media so warmly called him. She never cleared things up and said if the rumors were true or not. Which wasn't anything like her at all.

Duo rewound the tape and left the apartment. _Dorothy and I have a lot of things to talk about, if she'll talk about it with me, her future husband, anyways... now for my dinner. Hope Wufei cooked something good, I'm starving._

----

Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Four more hours until they landed on earth, and one more week until her birthday. In seven days Dorothy would officially become and old maid, in her grandmother's world anyways. Truth be told Dorothy looked no older than 22. _It's amazing what night creams, facials, and wearing little to no make up at all can do to one's skin._

She exited the closet disguised as a bathroom that was on the shuttle and sighed. She couldn't wait to get to earth and to her apartment. She needed a break from the ridiculousness that was Quatre's life. First, the twin maids hated her for no apparent reason, then they start crying every morning when Quatre left for work, and last but not least: **they didn't clean**. _Honestly, what's the point of having them in that house if they don't do their job... unless their job is something else._ She let the thoughts that ran through her head as to what exactly the two maids' job was be until she found her seat next to Quatre.

Being Winner's bodyguard had been anything but easy for Dorothy. She was almost glad when night time came because it gave her a chance to be away from him completely, which was the opposite of what she should have been doing seeing as she was his bodyguard. She thought about that for a moment and shrugged. _I never said I wanted the job in the first place_.

After Dorothy's first night as Quatre's body guard, where she had basically asked him when he had moved on and gotten over here, they never spoke much, other than Quatre's daily complain why Duo called Dorothy on a nightly basis at around 11 p.m. At one point he even had the nerve to tell her that if she and Duo were having phone sex to do it on the floor because he didn't want his silk sheets dirtied. After Quatre had made such a statement Dorothy proceeded to slap him. She slapped him so hard he had the print of her hand for the two days following the incident, if that was possible.

As Dorothy sat in her seat, Quatre sighed. Going to earth would be a vacation for him, although the reason he was going was to seal the deal with Peacecraft Industries. He looked in Dorothy's way and sighed again. He had had a hard time believing that Duo and Dorothy weren't having some sort of fling. _What else could explain the nightly calls?_ Although he and Duo had been somewhat close, after the war they had lost touch. It had been unintentional, and Quatre never really had enough time to make friendships or mend old ones. His life had become his work. His company had become the most important person in his life, _which is funny because last time I checked the company wasn't a person._ He turned to look out the window and look at the blue sphere called earth.

Trying to keep his head cool for the past week had been one of his biggest challenges to date. Dorothy was a hot blooded woman who only knew how to: 1. Make him loose all his senses (in the good way), and 2. Make him loose his senses (in the bad way). This time however, Dorothy had only made him lose his sense in the bad way, as in loosing his temper. And after he had made that comment about Duo and the nightly calls Dorothy seemed as if she was on a mission to make his life a living hell. _God I missed her._

He looked at Dorothy as she sighed, leaned her head back against the comfortable seat, and closed her eyes to get some rest. Then a sudden though popped into his head. _What kind of bodyguard is she?_ Last time he checked bodyguards were supposed to be on alert at all times. They barely ever slept. Dorothy on the other hand seemed to not be paying attention to her, or better yet his, surroundings at all. She never seemed worried that someone might try to attack him, and as far as he knew she didn't carry a weapon. _Besides her attitude that is_. He suddenly began to fear for his safety. Instead of protecting him, and being all over him, she pretty much ignored him. It seemed to him that although it was Dorothy's job to keep him from harm, she wouldn't mind if somebody: 1. beat the crap out of him, 2. Tried to blow him up, or 3. Try to shoot him. He suddenly feared for his life. And for some reason couldn't keep his concerns to himself.

Dorothy was forced to open her eyes as she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw the perpetrator was. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Do you not see that I'm trying to sleep? This better be good, because my time is gold." She didn't wait for his response, instead she leaned her head against the back of her seat for a second time.

Quatre tapped her shoulder once again. "Ms. Dorothy, don't you think it's a little inappropriate for you, my bodyguard, to be falling asleep? I mean, anyone could attack me at any moment, and you don't seem concerned about that at all. In fact, I'm beginning to think you'd enjoy seeing someone harm me in any way."

Dorothy looked at his wide-eyed expression, and his face full of concern and laughed. After a few minutes she realized that she was probably hurting Quatre's feelings and began to laugh harder. When she was done laughing, she wiped the couple of tears that had come out and rubbed her stomach a bit. Then all of a sudden she had a serious expression on her face. "As much as I would love to see someone take a shot at you, and actually succeed, I am here to protect you. And I'm doing a fine job at it if I do say so myself. And the reason why I have been acting the way I have, Mr. Winner, is because no one is supposed to know that I am your bodyguard." She took in a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, to make sure her ponytail was still in place. "So relax, nothing's going to happen to you..."

Quatre took in a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair.

"Unless of course I make, or let it happen." Dorothy ignored the look Quatre shot at her and continued to seek sleep. Something that she had been completely deprived from in the past couple of days.


	6. Officially Missing You

Alright guys... so it's been a really long time since I've updated this... this chapter has been sitting in my computer for QUITE a while now... so I just finished it and decided to put it up so it can be read... now that I'm on break I'll deffinetly update more often... please review and tell me if you like the story so far.. laters p

Siren

**Chapter 6 - Officially Missing You**

Dorothy sat in the balcony of the suite and played with her pencil lead. Sure she was being idle, but Winner had a habit of bringing out _her_ bad habits. That and she had just checked her messages. As was customary in Dorothy's life, her grandmother left her weekly message about how she's breaking her heart by not being married. Dorothy found it weird that she had only received one new message... but then again her answering machine wasn't fully functional. _Oh grandmother will you give up already? Isn't it bad enough that I have to baby-sit Quatre? NOOO, of course not... the universe had to throw me its usual guiltcurve ball... or whatever the baseball term is, I'm pretty sure I used that term the wrong way... but whatever._ Dorothy sighed and put down the pencil lead, after getting her fingers dirty of course. As she stood up and got ready to go back to the suite she saw Quatre was lying on the bed, exhausted, and sleeping. She entered the room and walked to where the bed was. She kneeled and put her arms on the edge of the bed, her face centimeters away from Quatre's. She moved the lock hair that covered his left eye and sighed. _I missed you._ She saw him move a bit, responding to her playing with his hair and moved away a bit. _He almost looks harmless when he's sleeping. Like a fallen angel, trying to find his way back to heaven. Funny how those types of people are also the most dangerous to one's heart._

Truth be told, she still loved him, but she also hated him. She hated Catherine more though. _Circus bitch. _Dorothy breathed in and looked at him. _I thought it would be a piece of cake getting over you. And here I am, 5 years later, looking at you and still wanting to be with you... to be your everything. What happened to us? Why couldn't I just forgive you? Why did my pride get in the way? Why did you do it, Quatre? Why'd you have to break my heart like that? Why'd you have to be like every man out there that I've come across? Why did you ruin a good thing? I wish I could just find someone to replace you... to take over that part of my heart that still belongs to you. But I guess it's impossible... no one's held me like you... or told me the sweet things you did. _Dorothy shook her head a bit and fought the tears that were almost out. _Be strong Dorothy._

As she stood up she felt an arm grab her wrist. She looked down and saw it was Quatre, who was wide awake.

"I only shampoo once," he said.

She looked at him, a bit perplexed. "What!"

"Well it felt like you wanted to know what the secret to my shiny, beautiful hair was, so there it is. I only shampoo once."

Dorothy looked away and smiled a bit, of course she couldn't let him know he had made her smile. She planned on walking away but his hold on her wrist wouldn't budge. "Do you mind? I have things to do."

"Like what?" Quatre asked. Curious as to what she was going to do, or who. _Get over it Quatre, she's not Catherine... or you for that matter._

"I have to go to my apartment and get some things ready." Dorothy answered, trying to get loose.

Quatre looked her in the eye and shook his head. "You're not going anywhere until you lie down with me and take a nap."

Dorothy scoffed, half surprised and half... amused? She wasn't sure. "Are you kidding me?"

Quatre shook his head and gave her a playful smile while he tugged at her arm, motioning her to lie down... "No one told you to play with my hair. I think it's a fair trade."

Dorothy sighed and got her wrist free. "I don't know what is going on in that little head of yours, but I don't think I need to remind you that this is strictly business, and that making such an offer to me, your semi-employee, or whatever, can be considered harassment. I am only going to say this once: Just because you don't have respect for yourself, does not give you the right to disrespect me"

Quatre got up from the bed and walked towards Dorothy, with Dorothy walking backwards to avoid being close to him. She hit the wall and looked down. When she looked up again she saw that she was trapped between the wall and Quatre's two arms. "Mr. Winner please, I advice you to keep your distance."

Quatre looked at her and gave her a mischievous smile. _I'm not liking this smile. _Dorothy looked left and right, and up and down to avoid eye contact. When she made eye contact with him she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Quatre leaned down and kissed her. Dorothy tried her best, but she couldn't conceal the shiver of satisfaction she got from his kiss. He put his arms around her waist to pull her closer but Dorothy resisted. He pulled away and looked at her, and didn't like the expression on her face. Although he felt her shiver, her face painted something completely different to him.

Dorothy looked at him, smirked, and wiped her mouth. "And now what? Do I fall madly in love with you again? Am I supposed to run to your arms and tell you how much I've missed you? Ha, no offense but I think you've been watching too many soap operas and reading too many romance novels. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. There are preventer officers all over the hotel, so feel free to walk around, try to look for a streetwalker, or would it be a hotel walker in this situation... whatever, I don't care. I'll be back tonight." With that she walked to the door and grabbed her keys. She left the room and walked to the elevator _I need to find a replacement as soon as possible. I don't know what will happen if I don't._

_

* * *

_

Relena sat at her desk, looking at the document in her hand and trying hard to concentrate, but to no avail. _What the hell is wrong with me? How could I give him Dorothy's number? After Lucrezia specifically asked me not to. _She shook her head and tried to read the document again. She got so frustrated by her lack of concentration that she swung the document out the window. She combed her honey locks with her hand and stood up from her desk. _Heero's right... I need to be less involved when it comes to other people's problems. _She walked to the mini-bar on the opposite side of the office and poured herself some scotch. Just then she heard the door to her office open.

"Heero, thank God." She said as she turned around.

"Why did you give him her number Relena?' Heero asked impatiently. "Dorothy told you not to get involved."

Relena looked at him for a moment and then looked away. "He's my brother, he's hurting, he needs to talk to her. Dorothy's the only one that can help him go back."

"He's divorced, and Dorothy still lives with the fact that she might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. I've told you once, and I'll tell you again." He walked up to Relena and took the glass out of her hands. "Don't get invovled."

She nodded and hugged Heero. "How am I going to tell her about Catherine?" She asked as she took in his scent.

Heero hugged her tight. "You won't. If she's going to find out, it has to be through Catherine herself. Although at this point in the game, I doubt Dorothy cares."

* * *

He paced back and forth in front of the door. _When is she going to get here?_

Dorothy got out of her car and locked it. She looked at her wrist watch. _4:30... I __made it here in 20 minutes... good timing._ She took the keys out of her purse and headed for the elevator. She was sure Duo would be waiting for her.

The elevator doors opened and she walked to her apartment, looking through all the mail she had received. She heard footsteps on the soft carpet, and didn't bother paying attention. She had reached her door, and while she was still looking down she saw some nice, expensive, loafers covering some male feet. _I knew it._

She cleared her throat. "I'm surprised you actually have good taste Duo. Who knew you had such a good paycheck to be able to pay for such expensive loafers. And those slacks are to die for!" she said still looking down. She heard the person in front of her clear their throat and she looked up. When she saw the face of the person she let the envelopes fall to the floor.

"Milliardo!"


	7. Riddle Me This

Hey guys... well... here's chapter 7... I hope you all enjoy it... please review! (o)  
Siren

**Chapter7 - Riddle Me This... **

She walked into the hotel and took off her sunglasses. As her heels clicked on the marble floor, faces turned to see the attractive red head walking as if she were on the runway. If only beauty weren't skin deep. Catherine Bloom was an attractive woman, with good taste... most of the time. She had gained the reputation of only going out with the richest of the rich after the war had been over. She had admirers left and right vying for her attention. At one point she was seen with a different man every week, and it was said that no man could capture her heart. No man except Quatre Winner. When they had been caught together having dinner it had caused an uproar in the society pages, as well as with the elite socialites of the Earth and Colonies. Some of the uproar was caused because Quatre Winner was the sole heir to the Winner fortune and the Winner Foundation, among other things, and Catherine was considered... well, circus trash, for a lack of a better word. What really had caused the uproar, however, was that this union signified the end of one of the most rumored about relationships, the one Quatre Winner had with the sole heir of the Catalonia and Bellamont fortunes, Dorothy Catalonia. It was never made clear whether Dorothy and Quatre had ever been an item, whenever they were caught together they seemed to have a somewhat solid reason, other than that they were dating, for being seen out and about.

After Catherine and Quatre were discovered to be dating, rumors began to spread that Catherine had gotten in Dorothy's way. Catherine never bothered paying attention to the rumors, true as they were, because in the end she had landed the big fish. Quatre.

Catherine walked up to the front desk with her usual cynical smile and bad hair-do. She straightened her jacket and cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, I'm here to see a Mr. Quatre Winner."

The receptionist looked at her and smiled. "May I ask who wants to see him?"

_His future wife, you moron. _"A friend. Just... a friend."

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm under the instructions that no one without identification is allowed to visit Mr. Winner in his private suite."

"Catherine Bloom."

The receptionist typed in her name, and after a few seconds looked up at Catherine. "I'm sorry Ms. Bloom, but according to my files, you are not on any of the authorized personnel lists to visit Mr. Winner. You'll have to wait until Agent Catalonia returns so she can give you permission. Otherwise, my hands are tied."

Catherine narrowed her eyes, and read the receptionist's name tag. "Listen here... Amelia, I am a very intimate friend of Mr. Winner's. He'll be very displeased if he finds out that I'm not being let up to his room. I'm pretty sure the owner of this hotel won't like it one bit if he looses his most important client. So... **give me his room number**."

"There is no need to raise your voice miss. I'm sorry, but I'm under strict Preventer orders. So if you'll excuse me, there's a couple behind you that needs to check in." Answered the receptionist in a cool manner.

Catherine slammed her hand on the desk and turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Bloom?" The receptionist called.

"What!" Catherine asked turning around yet again.

"For your information, Mr. Winner is not this hotel's most important client. Milliardo Peacecraft is. Have a nice day!"

Catherine walked away, fuming at the audacity of the receptionist. _Immature piece of... ugh!_

As she stepped out of the hotel she took out her cell phone and dialed her brother's number. "Trowa, I'm out." By the time she had ended the call Trowa was already there waiting for her in the car.

Catherine got in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. She took in a deep breath smiled. _No need to worry or frown Catherine, you don't want to get wrinkles at your young age, and it's not like Quatre's going anywhere._ Although she was displeased at the fact that she did not get the chance to see Quatre, it still wasn't enough rain on her parade, because Catherine was going to get exactly what she wanted. _One day is nothing, because I finally have my trump card._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get my address?" Dorothy looked at Milliardo, and walked past him to the door of her apartment.

"My, my, my. Feisty as ever aren't we?" Milliardo said as he curled his lips into a smile. "We haven't seen each other in a long time Ginger." He took in the sight of her and smiled. Dorothy was definitely the most attractive woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her porcelain skin and sun kissed hair made her look like a doll on display. And her character... well, to him that was _the_ most attractive part of her.

"It's Dorothy you idiot. I suggest you keep those 'pet' names for when you need them; for example, when you're ending you're next marriage by sleeping with your new mistress." Dorothy rolled her eyes and sighed. "What the hell do you want? Don't wifeless, childless bastards like you live inside some sort of library drinking their lives away? Did you loose your way to the library in that maze of yours that you call a house?"

"Can't a man try to ignite an old flame?" Milliardo asked slyly.

"Not when only ashes are left. But when it comes to you... there's not even that." Dorothy answered... annoyed. _Ugh... this man couldn't show up at a worse time._

Milliardo moved closer to Dorothy and put his index finger under her chin to lift it up. "So tell me dear, sweet Dorothy; what is left from our old... liaison?"

Dorothy scoffed and shoved his hand from under her chin. "A bitter taste in my mouth. Whatever you and I had went up in flames ages ago."

"You know..." Milliardo said as he leaned down, and inched his face closer to Dorothy's. "Rumor had it that the devil was in your kiss. Now tell me... is that why I can't seem to want to let go of you? Is it that your kiss is some sort of addiction for me? A temptation no man should ever experience."

"No, it's because you have a hard time leaving your pants on. No, that's not it right? It must be because your pants seem to always run away from you at the right time. Hmmm? And I suggest you cut that 'devil in you kiss' crap out. It's not flattering, for either of us. Those cheap lines don't work on women."

Milliardo chuckled and gave Dorothy some space. "It's good to see some things haven't changed. Here." He gave her an invitation. "Relena's engagement party."

Dorothy turned around and unlocked the door to her apartment. She entered the apartment and turned around. "You know," he heard her words and turned around to face her. "You're wrong."

He looked at her and gave her a cold smile. "About?"

"If things hadn't changed, you and I would have been tangled in my bed sheets before the first words ever left my mouth." With that she slammed the door. _The nerve of that man... calling me Ginger._ Dorothy shivered and headed to the kitchen. _Coffee time._

As she began opening the kitchen cabinets, she looked at her wrist watch. _Hmm... I should get to showering, don't feel like being in this apartment right now. _

She closed the cabinet and went to sit on the counter. _So much for showering._ She took the invitation in her hands, opened the envelope, and read. _Heero Yui and Relena Peacecraft cordially invite you..._ She put the invitation aside and sighed. _So they're finally doing it huh? _Dorothy looked at her wall calendar. _Four days left... Four days left till I turn 25. This is ridiculous._

She got up and made her way to her room and past her favorite lamp. When she had reached the door of her room, she turned around and went back into the living room and looked at the lamp. _Wait a minute... This isn't my lamp-- Duo!_

* * *

Quatre paced back and forth in his suite. Constantly running a hand through his hair. _I'm sure it had an effect on her. I'm positive, I know her like the back of my hand._ He stopped pacing when he realized something. _She's playing hard to get. She's trying to look tough... Or maybe she is over me. _He laughed. _This is driving me insane._ He took his wallet out of his back pocked, and took out a picture of Dorothy from it. He sighed and put the picture back in the wallet. _One of these days..._

Quatre looked around the suite and sighed. It was pretty big and comfortable, and yet very small and restricting at the same time. He made his way through the room until he reached the Venetian windows and entered the balcony. He looked at all the park that was in front of the hotel and sighed. He took out a cigarette, lit it up, and began to smoke. _So much for having kicked that habit. _He sat in the chair Dorothy had been sitting in earlier and rested his elbows on the table. _Why is it so hard for you to just tell me what it was that I did wrong? Why did you break off our engagement Dorothy?_ When he had finished his cigarette he put it out and went back into the room.

Just then he heard something out in the hall, and decided to see what it was. When he opened the door, he saw it was two Preventer officers... racing... outside his room. _Can this possibly be anymore juvenile?_

When the officers saw him they stopped and saluted, a bit embarrassed. Then the female officer proceeded to introduce herself and her partner to Quatre. "Hello, Mr. Winner, this is my partner Officer Casey Alexander, and I'm Mi--"

"Mia Deveroux." Quatre interrupted.

Officer Deveroux looked at him and smiled. "So you do remember me."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes of course. How could I forget, your mother was an intimate friend of grandfather's." Quatre looked inside his suite and sighed. _I have to get my mind off of Dorothy for a while._ "Do you think it would be okay if you joined me for some tea? I'm awfully bored in this suite."

Mia looked at Casey, then at Quatre. Casey nodded. "If it's only for a little while." Quatre stepped aside and let her through.

_

* * *

I don't have time to deal with this right now... How could I fall asleep in the tub like that? Have I really been that tired? Dorothy walked past the lamp again and rolled her eyes. __I didn't even get the chance to call Duo. How could he be so stupid as to think that I wouldn't notice my own lamp wasn't my lamp? I swear that man has stupid written all over his face._

I don't have time to deal with this right now... How could I fall asleep in the tub like that? Have I really been that tired? Dorothy walked past the lamp again and rolled her eyes. 

As she reached the door to exit her apartment, Dorothy heard the phone ring. _Are you serious?_ She turned around and headed for the phone. _Who the hell's calling now? I swear to God if it's Duo..._ "Hello? State your business quickly, I'm in a hurry."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Preventer Agent herself."

Dorothy couldn't believe it. "What the hell do you want Catherine?" _Talk about a bad day, and bad timing for that matter._

"Well, to be the first to give you the good news Dorothy."

_Even her voice disgusts me._ "And what would that be little Miss Circus Trash? Did you finally decide to become a man?" Dorothy answered with fake enthusiasm.

Catherine laughed, making Dorothy's stomach do flips. "Hmm... see? Now thanks to your little smart mouth, little Miss Preventer Agent isn't going to get to hear the good news."

"Oh darn!" Dorothy exclaimed sarcastically. "It's actually kind of funny that you think I give a rat's ass about what goes on in that little miserable world of yours that you so adamantly call a life."

"Oh Dorothy, Dorothy, Dorothy. You better begin to care about what goes on in my life."

"No thank you. Now get to the point, I'm in a hurry." Dorothy said, about to loose her temper.

"No, I'll let you figure out what the point is. I'll give you a clue. What is the one thing, besides your stupid pride of course, that will never let you be with Quatre again? When you figure it out, give me a call. I'm pretty sure you're capable of finding out what my number is." Click.

Dorothy looked at the phone in her hand. _What is this psycho babbling about now?_


	8. An Engagement Party and a Temper Tantrum

Yay! Chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoy this one... took me a while to put it out I know but here it is... good news though... the next chapter's practically finished! I just have to revise it... anyways...I hope you guys enjoy this one... don't forget to review!  
Siren

**Chapter 8 - An Engagement Party and a Temper Tantrum**

In between the shopping and the planning, the table cloths and the menus, the flower arrangements and the catering, Relena had lost complete track of time and work. She hadn't shown up to her office in over a week, which led to her voice mail box to be full of messages everyday. But she didn't care because it was finally happening. She was marrying her white knight, the man that always stood by her side, even when she had made mistakes._ I can't believe this it's happening!_ She had dreamed about her wedding day since she was a young girl, and she had dreamed about the perfect man that would be waiting for her on the altar when the day finally came, but she had never dreamt of Heero, the one man that had managed to surpass all her expectations. He was everything she could ever want and more.

Heero was her saving grace, so when he asked her to marry him and she said no, he was a little bit more than surprised, he was outraged. But Relena had her reasons for saying no. She never had the intention of making Heero feel pressured to pop the question. She wanted him to do it whenever he was ready, and if she had to wait an eternity she would have. _But thank goodness I didn't have to wait that long. _After 3 years of officially being together, of the ups and the downs, he was finally ready. And she couldn't be happier.

As she helped one of the planners carry some of the bouquets of Casablanca Lilies as center pieces for the tables she felt her cellular phone vibrate. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the caller id. _Catherine..._ As much as Relena despised Catherine for what she had done to Dorothy, she was always quite polite to her because of the close relationship Trowa and Heero had. Had that friendship never exist, she would have given Catherine a piece of her mind a long time ago.

"Catherine, how are you?" Relena answered politely.

"Oh better than ever future god-mother. I just came out of the doctor's office after a routine a checkup." Catherine replied. She knew Relena despised every inch of her, but she also knew Relena was very much a gossip sometimes. By telling her she was pregnant, she knew for a fact the news would get to Dorothy in no time. _In no time at all._

"Oh that's... good? How is everything going? Did the daddy come along with you to the appointment? Did you just say future god-mother?" _This woman must think I'm the stupidest female out there. There's a reason why I have been Foreign Minister since I was 17, and it's not because I was a big mouth. And why in the world would I want to be her spawn's god-mother?_

"Oh no, no. I'm waiting for your engagement party to tell him the happy news. Don't you think he'll be ecstatic? And of course you're going to be the god-mother! Who else but you could fill that spot?"

_He'll be something alright._ "Oh? But Catherine, are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer someone you're closer to to fill that roll? I mean, well, I don't think I'm up for that responsibility." _Besides if Dorothy found out, I think she'd have me shot._

"Relena darling, don't be silly. I'm sure Quatre won't mind once I tell him."

_I don't think he'll care about anything once he hears you're pregnant._ "Well, I'm going to have to think about it, and talk it over with Heero. I wish you luck for when you tell Quatre the news." _And by luck, I mean bad luck_. "I must get on with my planning, but please take care." _And if a bus just happens to hit you on your way out of the hospital, it wouldn't be a total shame._ She hung up the phone and sighed. Truth be told she had been dying to tell Dorothy about Catherine's pregnancy when she found out 2 months ago, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell. Even though Dorothy would be angry at her for not telling, Relena knew when to back off.

Lost in her musings, Relena was somewhat startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "How did it go Milliardo?"

Milliardo sighed. He walked around her to face her and shook his head. "You know Dorothy, and I know Dorothy. There's only one way it could have gone."

Relena chuckled and looked at her brother. "She didn't want to know anything about you. Can't really blame her."

"Hey!" Milliardo exclaimed. "Is that anyway to talk to you only sibling?"

"Yes!" Relena answered back, half smiling half serious. "I should have never given you her address, or her phone number. Dorothy specifically instructed me not to. Don't know how you convinced me to do it."

Milliardo chuckled. "I do. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you. You already have it bad enough, what with planning a wedding and an engagement party. You must be going nuts."

"Tell me about that it. That and my secretary has made it her hobby to leave me 20 messages a day or something." Relena breathed in and shook her head. "How is she?"

"As uncharacteristic as it may sound, Dorothy's confused. She held herself pretty well, but for a second, when I looked into her eyes, she seemed confused, lost. Like she was trying to run away but yet she didn't want to move from where she is at the same time. It was only for a second, and I might be wrong, but she was confused about something." Milliardo answered.

"That's because she's with Quat--" as she realized what she was about to say she covered her mouth with her hand and looked away.

Milliardo looked his sister, a bit surprised by her actions. _What the... _"What were you going to say?"

Relena shook her head and smiled nervously. "Oh nothing. No need to pay attention to me right now. The lack of sleep is getting to me." _Nice save._

Milliardo gave her a look and raised an eyebrow. _Interesting... _He looked to his left and saw Heero coming their way. "I better get going. We don't want another argument between the groom and the brother of the bride. Don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow at 9 a.m." He looked at his watch and saw it was already 10:30 p.m. "You should get going, and get some sleep. I doubt the ambassador of L-223X wants to be talking to a zombie Foreign Minister. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, bye." Milliardo kissed her on the forehead and left the same way he came in.

Relena looked as Milliardo left, and then turned her attention on to Heero. She smiled and half ran half walked up to him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Well hello there prince charming..."

* * *

Dorothy walked into the hotel and looked around, pleased that everyone seemed to be doing their jobs. She walked past the receptionist to the elevators without taking her sun glasses off. Ever since she had become Quatre's bodyguard she was under Lady Une's strict order to not wear her Preventer uniform. Something she was thankful for. As she waited for the elevators she looked at herself in the mirrors that surrounded the place. _Goodness I'm a knockout._ She was wearing a burgundy blouse with a white pencil skirt that became loose at the bottom, and burgundy heels to match. Her hair was down, and her bangs were swept to the side, somewhat. Being that her blouse had front pockets she didn't bother carrying a purse. She stood up straight, with her legs touching to make sure her gun hadn't fallen out, and smiled when she felt it still there. As she heard the bell announcing an elevator had arrived, she quickly checked to see nothing had gotten on her white skirt, and proceeded to enter the elevator.

When she reached the 30th floor, she stepped out of the elevator, took her sun glasses off, and immediately knew something was amiss. She walked to the door of Quatre's room and saw only one Preventer officer. She cleared her throat and waited as the officer slowly turned around to greet her. "Officer Casey, where is Officer Deveroux?" She asked.

"Agent Catalonia... it's... um... you see... she's in the lady's-- " Dorothy cut him off, as was her style.

"Stop the mumbling.You're a Preventer Officer, not some 5 year old who just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Where is she? And don't even try to insult my intelligence by making up some sorry excuse." She couldn't believe this. She had hand picked these 2 officers to take care of things while she was gone.

Officer Casey nodded and pointed to the door of Quatre's room. Dorothy's eyes widened, as her blood boiled and rushed to her head, and a sudden feeling of jealousy crept up in her heart. Dorothy took in a deep breath, and straightened herself. "You are dismissed from your duty as Mr. Winner's temporary bodyguard. You are to report to Agent Maxwell for your disciplinary referral. You may retire."

"But Agent Catalonia--" Officer Casey tried to state his case, but to no avail. Dorothy Catalonia had a reputation of being very strict.

"Officer Casey, I gave you an order." Dorothy waited for the sound of retreating footsteps. When she heard the elevator door closed, she took another deep breath and opened the door to the room, where she was greeted with darkness and silence. She closed the door quietly and slowly walked away from it. _Why do I feel I'm in a second rate spy movie? Oh I don't know... could it be because I'm sneaking around in a hotel room?... Ok... I have got to stop answering my own questions._ As she walked further away from the door, she heard quiet laughter coming from the balcony. _Oh I've had it!_ She stormed past the living room and the bathroom, slammed the balcony doors opened and was greeted with a wide eyed Quatre with a wine glass in hand and a wide eyed Officer Deveroux with a cup of scotch in her hand. She couldn't take it anymore!

"What the hell is going on here? Why the hell did you leave your post? Do you want to get fired Officer Deveroux? And what's worse, you have a glass of alcohol in your hand! Get out of this room immediately and report to Agent Maxwell so he can put you on probation, and you can bet your life Lady Une will be hearing about this! And you!" She yelled as she turned to Quatre. "What the hell is the matter with you? When I tell you to find a street walker I don't mean to go romance a Preventer Officer who's job is to make sure your safety is not in danger! What the hell is it that you think with! Why doesn't your blood circulate to your head instead of to you pants!"

By the time Dorothy was done ranting Officer Deveroux had been long gone. "I can't believe this, I'm gone for a couple of hours and the place becomes a zoo."

"Dorothy you were out of line. Mia--" Dorothy gave him a look, a look he knew all too well. "I mean Officer Deveroux, who was only keeping me company.As you can see I was not in any imminent danger, and the fact that she was here with me did not put my safety in jeopardy."

"Yeah, of course your safety wasn't in jeopardy, what with her drinking and all, you were as safe as ever." Dorothy retorted sarcastically. "Drinking while on duty is a serious offense Mr. Winner, any moron knows that. Except you of course. I mean seriously, what is it with you and all these women?"

Quatre smirked. _I got you._ "Why do you ask Dorothy?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "I can't do this anymore. You haven't changed. Behind those big innocent eyes and that semi-fragile exterior lies this lion on the hunt for prey.I would have thought that after 5 years, you would have gotten over your old tricks, but I guess not. You must really enjoy deceiving people."

Quatre was perplexed now. "What are you talking about? You're describing me like I'm some sort of woman handler."

"Because that's what you are. Do you not think about women's feelings? Did you not think about my feelings?"

"Your feelings?" Quatre asked in a cold manner. "Your feelings about what? About how you just left one day without an explanation. About that letter that you left me saying that I was the worst thing that ever happened to you? I'm sorry, but a woman who leaves a man who fought so hard for that relationship, without a simple why has no feelings. And where is all this coming from?"

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!" Dorothy yelled at him.

"HOW?" Quatre yelled back, "Explain to me how. Because I don't get it. I didn't do anything wrong to you!"

Dorothy looked at him incredulously. Quatre shook his head and walked past her. "I can't do this right now. When you're ready to talk about what happened I'll be here. I'm not going to act like some 8 year old throwing a temper tantrum." As he walked into the suite he closed the door behind him.

Dorothy closed her eyes and breathed in. Her blood boiling from the anger that was making her body shake.She walked toward the rail and sighed. She looked to her right and saw the glass Quatre had held earlier. She grabbed the glass, downed the drink, and threw it at the venetian windows that were the doors to the balcony. _Damn it Dorothy!_


	9. All For You

I know it's been a really long time... I'm sorry... but school is taking up ALL of my time... but anyways... I got a review just the other day that inspired to finally put this chapter up... I hope you guys like it... please review... so I can know you guys still like the story and what not... anyways... enjoy!

Siren

Chapter 9 - All For You

He stared at the doors that lead to the women's bathroom, and mentally kicked himself. _Fantastic work! _Duo shook his head and sighed, he had been standing there for 3 hours already, and Sylvia didn't come out. _She had to see this coming. It was just a fling, a fun thing we shared, nothing serious._ He straightened his jacket and proceeded into the ladies' room. _I wish I was doing this under different circumstances. It was my dream to one day go into the ladies' room, now that dream is ruined. sigh _He opened the door and expected to see angry women staring at him, no such luck. _Thank goodness._ The bathroom was completely empty, and quiet, except for Sylvia's gentle sobs of course. He looked around to see in which stall she was in, and when he found it he knocked on the door. "Sylvia come out. We have to talk."

"No we don't! Go away!" She responded through her sobs.

Duo sighed. "Please... Just come out. Let's straighten this out. We were good friends once; we can always go back to that... Right?" _This woman is taking this way to seriously. We only dated a couple of weeks! What was she expecting a 20 karat diamond ring?_ "Sylvia..."

He heard the sound of the door being unlocked from the other side and gave a quiet thank you. When the door opened he was greeted with Sylvia's red, wet face. Her make-up was runny, and her hair was a mess, but she didn't care, he had just finished breaking her heart. "Who is she?" She asked.

Duo shook his head. "Don't do this. You do not want to do this." Duo answered her.

"I have a right to know who it is. Can't you at least give me that satisfaction?" She had an idea of who it was, and although she wanted him to confirm her suspicions, at the same time she was afraid of how right her suspicions might be. She had once gone to visit Duo as a surprise, and had caught them together having coffee at the place around to the Preventer's main building. The way he looked at her and smiled at her gave his feelings away. It was a smile he only showed her, his body language screamed I love you, but the girl never seemed to notice, as obvious as it was to everyone around them. _Or maybe it's that she chooses to ignore his feelings because she'll never return them._ That was the day her heart had begun to come apart.

"Sylvia please... Let's just go somewhere where we can talk more calmly." Duo told her.

"It's Dorothy isn't it?" She asked suddenly. "You're breaking up with me because you're in love with Dorothy Catalonia."

"How did you--" Duo was speechless.

"It's obvious. It's been obvious since the day I saw you two together at that coffee shop. Your smile, your eyes, your attitude gave you away completely. At that moment I knew I was no competition for her, but I tried to make this work anyways." Sylvia answered him. Her sobs had subsided by then. She took a piece of tissue, wet it, and used it to clean her face. She straightened out her black suit and turned to face Duo. "You're a great guy Duo, so I'll give you a piece of advice. Good advice, even though you just finished breaking my heart. Dorothy may be a free woman, but her heart doesn't belong to her. It hasn't been hers for a while now." She reached out and touched his smooth face. "Be careful, Dorothy's an expert at guarding herself while she's disarming others. It's not to say that you may never get to be with her, just remember that while you can offer her your heart, the only thing she can offer you is an empty space. Her heart belongs to the only man that can make her feel alive, and unfortunately for you, his name's not Duo." As she began to leave Duo's voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry..." He said with remorse.

She gave him a sad smile. "Don't be. After all, you're doing this for the one you love. That's nothing to apologize for." As Sylvia opened the door, he saw her walk out with her head held high. She reminded him of Dorothy in that aspect. No matter how embarrassed or hurt they were, they refused to let that pull down their spirits, their pride didn't permit them to show the world what they looked like when they had not gotten their way, or when they had been hurt.

Duo stood there for a minute and reflected on her words. Up to this point he thought he had done a good job at masking his feelings for Dorothy. Apparently he was wrong. _She got one thing right, Dorothy's an expert at disarming others._ He scratched his head and walked out of the bathroom. _First she took it bad, and then she was extremely calm. Women!_

He left the restaurant and decided to take a walk and clear his mind instead of going home right away. Duo had wanted so badly for this fling with Sylvia to be more than a fling. He wanted it to bloom into a full fledge relationship. He had wanted it to turn into something meaningful, something that would make him forget his feelings for Dorothy. His feelings at first were of hope. Hope that Sylvia would be the one to make him fall in love again, but half way through their "relationship" he realized that she wasn't the one that was going to help him forget Dorothy, and that's when it became a simple fling.

He saw a small park and decided to go sit in one of the benches. As he walked past couples sitting and holding hands, he sighed and tried to look for a bench that was away from the crowd. When he found a solitary bench he proceeded to sit down. Duo sighed and looked around. Usually, when he was feeling lonely, he would call Heero for company so he could hear out his problems. But he knew Heero was as busy as ever now that he was off planning his engagement party. _Or better yet, being held prisoner by Relena, who's probably making all the decisions and is keeping him there so she can feel like she isn't doing all the work._ He would have called Hilde, but he was pretty sure she would be the last person on earth who would want to hear about his unrequited love for Dorothy.

Duo's relationship with Hilde hadn't exactly the perfect one, but it had been enough for him and had made him happy. She was the type of woman that could make any man feel happy and wanted. When he had been transferred to work in the Preventer Headquarters on earth, Hilde wasn't exactly thrilled, but she was supportive and decided to pack her bags and move with him. At some point, Duo had had it all. The great girlfriend, a stable job he loved, friends. When he had asked Hilde to marry him he was so happy she had accepted that he could have died a happy man. And then one day something changed.

Dorothy began working at the Preventers as Heero's partner after he had been engaged for a few months. They saw a lot of each other, and needless to say Dorothy never cared much for him. The second week after she began working there, they somehow ended up sitting together, she ignoring him and Duo just daydreaming. And then she broke the silence. Duo thought back and smiled as he remembered their conversation. Dorothy began speaking to him about everyday things, making small talk, and he, to be polite, answered her back. He was surprised to see how much they had in common. And that's when everything began to fall apart. He and Hilde began to grow apart, and he began falling in love with Dorothy.

Duo had tried to deny it to himself. He kept his relationship with Hilde going and tried to make things work, tried to make himself love her again. But it was no use and he ended up breaking off their engagement. Hilde was understandably hurt, but he would have rather hurt her then, and then have them be married and have it be hell.

Duo stood up from the bench and looked at his watch. _10:30. I better head back home, long day tomorrow._

------

It had been 3 days since Dorothy's little outburst, and rather than recognize she had somewhat over reacted, she chose to ignore any type of communication with Quatre. After the little fiasco, Dorothy had received a call from Lady Une informing her that she would have to escort Quatre to Relena's engagement party and that they were to act as if nothing had happened. And they were to also act like intimate friends; no one was to know that Dorothy's purpose for being around Quatre was to be his bodyguard. Dorothy had tried to weasel herself out this mess but Lady Une would not budge. Lady Une's exact words to Dorothy were 'Stop being childish and act like a grown-up. You're here to protect Winner, not have jealous fits whenever you see him with another woman.' Dorothy had resented that remark about her jealousy fit, although that's what they were. She didn't like it when other people could read her actions and reactions so easily

As luck would have it, tomorrow would be Relena's engagement extravaganza as well as Dorothy's birthday. Dorothy stood up from the chair she had been currently occupating and walked to the mirror in her room. Under Lady Une's orders Quatre and Dorothy were relocated to Quatre's apartment, which was luckily some 10 miles away from the Preventer Headquarters. Dorothy had been none too pleased, especially since the rumors had already begun that she and Quatre had re-ignited their old relationship, which no one had proof of ever existing. As she began fixing her hair she heard a knock on the door and new instantly it was Quatre. _Who else would it be?_

She heard the door open and Quatre entered the room. Dorothy turned around to face him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Quatre answered her. "We need to settle things right now. Once and for all."

"Funny, I thought everything was settled. Officer Deveroux is being suspended, and Officer Casey will be put on probation. And that's that." Dorothy said as she finished fixing her hair and walked to the bed to pick up her jacket.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about Dorothy. This hostility isn't taking us anywhere."

"Oh, did you want to go somewhere?" Dorothy asked. "Does the baby want an ice cream?"

Quatre rolled his eyes and walked towards Dorothy. He grabbed her by the arms; lead her to the chair she had been sitting in earlier, pushed her down to sit, and stood right in front of her. "Stop playing games, you know I hate those. I need to know why you went off on Officer Deveroux like the other night. You were way out of line."

Dorothy looked away. "I already told you why, I don't feel the need to repeat myself..."

Quatre kneeled in front of her and made her look at him. "Why did you leave?"

Dorothy rolled her eyes and tried to push past him but it was impossible. "This is not the time or the place."

"I hate to disagree, but there's no better time than right now. I loved you; I gave you everything I possibly could. And all you did was turn out to be an ungrateful woman who left without a word." Quatre told her, his anger shined through his voice.

"I'm not going to have a conversation about something that's in the past. What's done is done and it can't be changed." Dorothy was too scared to look at him; she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to keep herself together.

"Tell me what I did that made you hate me so much. Please." Dorothy remained silent. Quatre rolled his eyes and stood up. "You know I just don't get you! One night we're perfectly fine, and then the next thing I know you leave only leaving a letter behind saying that being with me was the worst mistake in your life."

"You really don't know?" Dorothy asked. She wasn't sure if he was playing stupid or being sincere. She also didn't know how Quatre had the nerve to act like the victim when he was the one that cheated on her in the first place. "Are you telling me that you have no recollection of what it was that you did that night?"

"I'm telling you that I don't know what it was that made you all of a sudden decide to abandon me." Quatre answered her. He stood up and paced around the room a bit before finally stopping and looking at Dorothy again. "I'm beginning to think Iria was right, that all you wanted with me was a fun time. For me to spend millions on you like I did, and then just leave me hanging. I never believed her, but now that you refuse to just tell me what the hell was that happened, if something really did happen, I'm beginning to believe her."

Her blood slowly boiled. How could he accuse her of that? "Wait a minute, you sadistic jackass. You're telling me that I, one of the richest people this side of the galaxy, that I used you for your money? Me? Dorothy Catalonia? Heir to two of the most important fortunes of our time. I used you for money? My God if I didn't think you were stupid before, I think it now."

"Well your lack of an explanation as to why it was that you decided to just pack up and leave might be an indication of that."

"Listen you skirt chaser, and listen good. Just because that old hag of a sister of yours thinks I'm like one of her friends, who only wants you for your money, doesn't mean she has me down as to what kind of person I am, or that she can read me like a book. In fact she and the rest of your family would have eventually lead to the demise of our relationship had I not left. Something that was already happening." Dorothy said, her voice rising and standing up. "After all these years, I can't believe you still follow what she says like a lost little puppy that needs guidance."

"You have no right to speak about my sister like that. I don't even know what kind of person you are anymore. You're not the person I fell in love with. I don't know what kind of woman has a relationship with more than 10 men in one year, but I highly doubt it would be someone who would have respect for themselves."

_That's it! _Dorothy laughed to try to hide the fact that tears were making the back of her eyes burn. "What kind of person am I? What kind of person am I? I'm the kind of person that doesn't move on just one day after the supposed love of his life breaks off their engagement. One day you bastard, you waited one miserable day. You apparently couldn't wait to fall into Catherine's arms could you? Or was it her bed that you wanted to jump into? I'm not sure which one it was so clear it up for me hot shot."

Quatre was perplexed now. "Catherine's arms? What are you talking about?"

Dorothy scoffed and shook her head. "I saw you two in bed together. You and her, on our bed Quatre. On our bed. You and Little Miss Circus Trash. What were you thinking? And with her! My God! You wanted to know why I broke off the engagement right? Well there you have it."

"Dorothy, Catherine and I never---"

Dorothy cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I don't care to hear it. I saw it. I saw you and Catherine, on our bed." Dorothy wiped the tears and grew angry with herself for showing Quatre how much he had hurt her. She managed to make the rest of the tears go away, and looked at Quatre. "So don't you dare judge me. You, of all people, judging me? Good one."

_I don't know what the hell she's talking about._ Quatre thought. He had too much pride to let Dorothy get away with such an infamous accusation. So for once in his life, he set out to hurt her. Yeah well at least I wasn't out there having a very public affair with a man who was married, and had a kid. Don't you ever wonder if the fact that she knew her father was cheating on her mother with some psycho war bitch is what drove her to the way she is now?"

Now it was just near impossible for Dorothy to not let the tears run out again. She was angry, hurt, tired, and disappointed. That, however, didn't stop her from running straight for Quatre, tackling him, and once on the floor punching him. She stood up and walked to where she had been before. _That felt good._ "You want another reason as to why I left, and broke off the engagement? You want another reason? I got sick of your sisters' harassment; I got sick of having to compete for my own boyfriend with some circus slut, who you ended up in bed with might I add. You couldn't even stand up for me to your uncles, and grandparents. How was I supposed to marry a man who was ashamed of our relationship huh? You answer me that question, and answer me how it is that you have the nerve to blame me for not wanting to marry you. Better yet, give the answer to someone who cares. I'm done with this, and I'm done with you."

Dorothy walked towards the door and was followed by Quatre. When she opened the door just a bit he pulled her by the arm, and slammed the door shut with the other one.

"You and I are not done talking Dorothy." He said sternly. "It's not fair for you to say that I didn't stand up for you, because I did. You know I did, you saw me do it."

"Doing it only in front of me wasn't enough. I can stand up for myself. But I couldn't be the only fighting a losing battle." Dorothy rubbed her eyes and looked away. She tried to get out of his strong hold but he wouldn't budge.

"You know how important my family is to me. It's the same with yours. Your family means a lot to you, and so does mine to me." He sighed and looked at her. "Dorothy you have to know that you meant the world to me then, and you still do so now."

"Is that why you slept with Catherine the day after you proposed? I should congratulate her. She won." Dorothy said solemnly, she felt her voice about to break, but she was able to control it. She heard her cell phone ring but didn't bother to go pick it up.

Quate let go of her arm and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired already. "Dorothy I didn't want this for us. I didn't choose this for us." He said looking at Dorothy's back.

She turned around immediately after hearing his words. "You didn't choose this? YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS? Yes you did! This was the choice you made the minute you decided to sleep with Catherine Bloom while you went around proclaiming your love to me! You're a grown man Quatre. You, better than anyone, should know that all your actions have consequences. The minute that you decided to sleep with that good for nothing whore was the minute you chose to loose me." She wiped the tears from her eyes with a shaky hand. "I gave you everything. My life, my heart, my absolutely everything. Do you know how hard that was for me? I trusted you completely; I trusted our love and our life together. I was ready to marry you even though all your family opposed to it. I was ready to walk on fire. And looked what you did to me Quatre! Look! This, all this is your doing. All for a stupid night of fun, if you can even call it that. So you tell me Quatre, you tell me right now. Was it worth it? Was sleeping with that... that... thing worth it? Was sleeping with her worth breaking my heart? Because I don't think so!"

"I don't remember sleeping with her Dorothy. I can't rectify something I'm not guilty of. I don't remember ever inviting Catherine to our bed." Quatre stated. His face was flushed and his eyes were watery.

Dorothy scoffed. "Saying that you don't remember isn't going to get you off the hook here Quatre. I'm not a teacher asking you for your homework, I'm the woman you cheated on." She sighed and looked away for a while, and then she looked back at Quatre. "You know what the funny thing is?"

"What?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"That you're still the one that makes my heart 'sing', like they say in the books and movies, the only one that makes me feel whole. That I'd probably still go to the ends of the world with you. And yet... it seems like that wasn't enough for you... even now it seems that way. Sometimes I stop and wonder what it was that I couldn't give you. What was it that I didn't give you? It seems that while I gave you my absolute everything, there was something that was still missing. And sometimes I want to know the answers to those questions so badly that it hurts, but most of the time I prefer to remain oblivious. I don't know what went wrong, what I was missing, and it seems I'll never get to know will I?" She sighed. Turned around and headed for the door, but Quatre reached out for her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her as if his life depended on it. She felt her temple a bit wet and realized that he was crying. She heard him say he was sorry, and that he loved her, and that he couldn't live without her, to please go back to him. Dorothy tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

Quatre let go of Dorothy and walked out of the room and toward the living room. He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Dorothy headed towards the mirror to look at the wreck she had become. _I swore to myself that Quatre would never make me cry again, and look at me now. I'm a mess. I'm a mess all over again and for the same reason I was a mess five years ago._ She wiped away her tears and turned around to face the door Quatre had has left through. She straightened out her shirt and walked to the living room. There she saw him, the only man who had ever owned her heart, with his heart broken. She sympathized with him, but at the same time she was as hurt as he was, in her mind even more. She shook her head and went to stand right in front of him, like he had done to her earlier. She grabbed his wrists and made him stand up.

Quatre looked away from Dorothy's gaze. He really didn't remember anything about his supposed night with Catherine, but it didn't matter, he had hurt the one he loved the most. That was reason enough for him to be ashamed. He felt as Dorothy slid her arms around him in a hug and hugged her back.

Dorothy breathed in his sweet smell and felt the tears sting her eyes. "I love you." She let out a sob, and hugged him tighter.

Quatre held on to her for as long as he could. He didn't want to let her go ever again. "I love you too." He kissed her and hugged her again.

Dorothy kissed him again and again. "But, for some reason it isn't enough anymore." She felt his arms loosen and she stepped back a little. "I don't know if I can do it anymore." She sighed and walked towards the door to leave.

"Is this how it ends?" She heard Quatre's voice, and her heart broke into a million pieces all over again. "I don't know. I just know that I'm not ready to forgive you." Dorothy answered as she opened the door and left the apartment.

"Dorothy, don't go... please."

She smiled a bit and turned to look at him. "I wish for this hell to end right now. For us to finally be out of each other's lives, but I'm still your bodyguard. I have to do my job." She sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours; there will be officers around the area, and two outside your door. If you need anything just tell them." She turned around and left. _I need a drink. _She took her cell phone out of her jacket and mad a phone call. "Meet me at Aura." She hung and walked towards the elevator. _I don't know why I just did that, but I need to see him right_


End file.
